Típico y Misterioso
by Lissie Bad Scars
Summary: Draco quiere decirle a Harry sus sentimientos. ¿Que método usará? Conoce a Draco por dentro y lee sus poemas que según el, están muy malos.


Nota de autora: Lo que está en cursiva son pensamiento de Draco hablando consigo mismo.

Típico y misterioso.

_HATED_

_¿Odiado? Siempre. Siempre, siempre... Siempre. Si tuviera que describirte en una palabra, sería... Sería... (Uf, cuando intento ser poético no me sale...)._

_Tus ojos reflejan la luz de la v"entana y la lluvia cuando llueve. La nieve cuando nieva, el granizo cuando graniza; el viento cuando vienta... Bueno, creo que ya es suficiente. Eres como un sueño; cuando te vi pensé que dormía pacífico en mi cama. Te escribo este poema pero nunca lo leerás;_

_Harry, Amor, Te Estimo Demasiado..._

_Siempre me pregunto porque me has rechazado._

_¿Es, acaso, mi pelo (muy) engominado?_

_¿Es, acaso, mi carácter muy pesado...?_

_Por ti soy muy HATED (Odiado)_

_Oh, si; mi nombre es Draco._

_Draco Malfoy..._

_Malfoy Draco..._

_FIN_

-Errr... ¿Draco? ¿Estás bien, mi amor?

-Mmmmmjjjjjj...

-Que bien

-Si

-Bueno

-Adiós

-Adiós

_No puedo creer que ella (o eso) sea mi novia! ¿Cuándo acepté eso? Debía haber estado pasado de copas o algo así... Ahora si le corto mis papás estarán abundantes de felicidad! ¬¬_

-Boinas, Harry!

-"Bionas" Ron... Quiero decir Ron Loco Weasley nn

-Si, claro...

Me parece... ¿O estás deprimido?

-Puede ser

-¿Te pelaste con alguien?

-Puede ser

-¿Estás enamorado y no te corresponden ya que es una persona muy difícil de alcanzar para ti o arruinaría tu dignidad si le cuentas tus sentimientos?

-Ron... ¿Estás leyendo mi mente otra vez?

-Tututututu...

Ron se retiró y unos segundos después Hermione se sentó al lado de Harry en el sillón de la sala Común de Gryffindor.

-Hola, Harry

-Hola

-¿Te pasa algo?

-Puede ser...

-Harry, ¿Estás enamorado y no te corresponden ya que es una persona muy difícil de alcanzar para ti o arruinaría tu dignidad si le cuentas tus sentimientos?

-Tu también!!! ¿Qué tiene de divertido leer mi mente???

-Harry, no estoy leyendo u mente. Pero parece que estás deprimido.

-Ajá...

-Cuéntame quien te gusta y cual es el problema.

-No se si me "gusta" pero me agrada desde... Desde... Desde siempre Xx

-Ah... Continua

-Estoy enamorado pero el no es... Adecuado para mi

-¿¡¡¡¡¡EL!!!!!?

-Si, Hermione... "El"

-Pero Harry, eso no es amor... El amor es otra cosa

-No seas discriminativa, Hermione;

El amor cae en cataratas silentes día a día  
Por las curvas sencillas del viento  
Desplazando su caudal de perfumes en el tiempo  
Sin más banderas que el acento claro de la paz.

-Harry, ¿Estás leyendo un libro de Pablo Neruda?

-¿Y quien rayos es ese?

-No importa; sigue hablando.

-Bueno, eso... Eso solito; no se que hacer.

_Oda a Harryu Potter_

_By Draco Malfoy_

_Bajo un árbol; caen mil flores_

_Cada una expresa un sentimiento._

_Cada un que cae es un lamento_

_Un lamento diferente._

_Si la flor está marchita;_

_Mi lamento sería pequeño e indiferente_

_Si la flor hubiera sido más reciente_

_Mi lamento sería más creciente_

_¿Y esto que tiene que ver con Harry Potter?_

_Harry Potter es una flor_

_Que cayó de mi árbol hace rato._

_El ha sido conmigo muy ingrato._

_Yo le di mi amor y no ha sido devuelto._

_El es una flor joven_

_Recién caída de mi árbol; _

_Ya marchita y seca;_

_Ya marchita._

_Esto no es una oda_

_Esto es poesía asquerosa_

_No rima ni encaja_

_Tengo cerebro de paja_

_Soy muy malo para escribir poemas!!! Gracias por decirlo, Draco. Oh, si es cierto! Eres pésimo. Lo sé... Pero creo que esto de hablar conmigo es medio extraño. Pero tu eres muy inteligente, Draco! Eso no decía el poema. Claro, pero si no, no rimaba ¬¬ Oh, cállate... Cállame!_

Harry Potter se encontraba en el baño bañándose... Desnudo. Oh, no lo sabía ¬¬)

-"Amame, con la blanca llama de tu alma despierta.  
con la alegría de cielos infinitos.  
Porque sólo por el Amor peregrinamos juntos  
hacia la dicha divina e inmortal."

-"Amame, con la blanca llama de tu alma despierta.  
con la alegría de cielos infinitos.  
Porque sólo por el Amor peregrinamos juntos  
hacia la dicha divina e inmortal."

-Lararara...

_¿Quién canta así? Vos hermosa, afinado, caudales potentes; Requisitos perfectos para un chico ideal. Siempre pasa lo mismo en estos cuentos; uno escucha una vos celestial proveniente del baño de hombres (generalmente de mujeres...) y luego se da cuenta de que el que está cantando es su amor verdadero._

-¿Potter?

Harry salió envuelto en una toalla.

_Oh, rayos. Lo arruiné. Tal vez debería haberme quedado callado para poder verlo desnudo. Pero sería demasiado típico. No puedo rebajarme así_

-¿Vienes a admirarme?

-No precisamente.

-¿Y se puede saber a que viniste?

-Pregunta con tono irónico; Potter. Quiere decir que tu sabes que yo se que tu sabes que yo vine a verte.

-Exactamente.

Sus miradas parecían fulminantes; cada uno tenía la cabeza levantada intentando ser superior.

-Vine a verte.

_Soy un tarado. No más palabras._

-Súeltame! ¿Qué quieres de mi? Aléjate! Suéltame!

-Potter... No te estoy tocando.

-Ah, cierto.

-Odio lo predecible.

-No sabía que te odiabas.

-No me odio.

Sus palabras eran muy cortantes, Ninguno parecía querer insultar al otro; solamente era un juego. Un juego demasiado predecible.

-Yo si te odio.

-Yo también.

-¿Por qué no me insultas?

-Porque tu no me estás insultando.

-Cierto

-Cierto.

Draco se dio media vuelta y se retiró.

_Lo haré a la típica. Jugaré con él; le jugaré predecible. El sabe que yo se que el sabe que gusto de el. Pero odio lo predecible. Pero debo hacerlo; así será más fácil._

_¿Qué podría ser predecible en esta historia?_

_Poema Titulado: Juegos predecibles._

_Quiero hacerlo típicamente. _

_Quiero amarte como todos lo hacen._

_Quiero hacer que todo parezca un sueño hecho realidad_

_Para ti._

_Pero entonces deberé hacer un juego_

_Un juego de amarte como todos lo hacen._

_No con misterios ni trampas ni obstáculos; _

_Quiero decirte que te quiero_

_Quiero decirte que te quiero_

_Típicamente_

_Quiero quererte_

_Típicamente._

Draco siguió caminando.

_Consultaré con este origami que me encontré ayer._

Mientras tanto...

-MI ORIGAMI DE RESPUESTAS! ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ MI ORIGAMI????

ROOOOON!

-¿Qué pasa, Harry?

-¿HAS VISTO MI ORIGAMI?

-No

-Oh, me lo tendré que hacer de nuevo...

-Sip.

_A ver, origami; ¿Debo hacerlo a la típica o con misterios y trampas?_

Díganme ustedes; el título es "típico y misterioso".

¿Qué creen que le dirá el origami a Draco? (que no se como conoce ese objeto si es _Muggle_ Xx)

No se preocupen, ya lo tengo pensado.


End file.
